<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wished the Lock Would Turn Into a Frog by Whedonista93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852896">I Wished the Lock Would Turn Into a Frog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93'>Whedonista93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloweentown (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Cromwell has magic, but their magic is not equal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wished the Lock Would Turn Into a Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grandma Aggie is excellent at magic because she’s been doing it for centuries, and it’s the only thing she’s ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom is okay. She was raised in Halloweentown, but she shuns magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dylan is only mediocre at magic, because he resists it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marnie is good because she tries, because she loves it. Bright, vivacious, powerful Marnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie, though… magic flows through Sophie like air flows through other people’s lungs. It’s effortless. Her gut feelings are nearly infallible. She wishes something, and it happens. Marnie will be the next Cromwell matriarch. But Sophie… Sophie will be the next Cromwell legend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>